The Flock's Life
by NathalieTHG
Summary: We all know about the crazy life of the Flock after Jeb had left them, but what if they're life before that was even crazier? A fanfic of the flock's life before Jeb had left.


Okay guys; are you ready for a maximum comedy? I've been plotting this for a while, so enjoy. Oh, and I've kind of made Jeb a baker, so he's a bit OOC, but it's all in fun. Do you guys think this should be a one shot? I'll leave it up to you. Enjoy :)

**Max**

"GAZZY, IGGY! GET IN HERE _THIS INSTANT!_ "

"What is it, Max?" Gazzy said innocently, his blue eyes beaming. He's a fool to think that his cute chubby face could get me to look past his evil little mind.

"'What is it' you ask? Oh, it's nothing big. It's just that the last time I came into my room, my bed wasn't a freaking pile of ashes!"

"Oh…..about that….." he started, his voice trailing off.

"Yeah?" Iggy said with boredom as he finally came up the stairs, and when he got to my room, he began to lean against my door frame "You wanted me?"

"Oh, I'm glad that you finally make it to our show," I hissed bitterly, "but you missed the opening. Lucky for you, I'll gladly give you an encore!" I shoved Iggy into the wall. "Hey!" He screamed. I started to move towards him so I could punch him in the nose, but Gazzy came in between us and put his palms on my chest, trying to stop me.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" I screeched at Iggy, completely disregarding Gazzy.

"Seriously, Max? Me, watching him? That's not even funny." Iggy said, shaking his head.

"You know what I mean!" I bellowed at him fiercely. "Like, how could you not notice a 6-year-old was making a bomb? He could have blown up the whole freaking house for God's sake, and you would have been like 'Oh, was that the sound of dynamite? No biggie, I'll just keep listening to my MP3!' "

"For God's sake," Iggy said in a high pitched, girly voice that was supposed to sound like mine, but didn't at all. "Since when were you so religious?"

I had had enough of this smart alec. "You'll be begging God for mercy when I'm done with you!" I shrieked at him. I pushed Gazzy aside, and kneed Iggy in the crouch. He slipped down the wall and winced in pain, grasping onto the carpet for dear life.

I was smiling proudly to myself when all of a sudden; something was holding my hands behind my back. I turn my head and see that Fang's behind me. "When did you get there?" I asked angrily as I whipped my arm from his grasp.

"That's enough, Max," Fang said coolly.

"Oh really?" I asked him with as much phony curiosity as I could possibly put into my voice. "I thought I was just getting started," I continued as I stepped closer and looked down at him, giving him the death stare. A big advantage to being 5'5" at 12 years old; you could tower over younger kids and frighten them. I mean, you might not be able to get a free meal on kid's night at a restaurant, but for some _strange_ reason, that didn't seem very important to bird kids.

"Whass' goin' on?" Angel asked sleepily as she stepped out of her room and into the hallway. Everyone was silent and turned to look at her.

"Nothing, sweetie. Now go back to your nap" I said sweetly. But her eyes suddenly widened and I could tell that she already knew what had happened. Well, that's a big disadvantage of having a 4-year old _mind reader. _Angel shook her head shamefully at me and went back into her room.

_Just on time_, Jeb made his way up the stairs, and everyone turned to look at him. "What is going on in here?" he asked demandingly, his eyebrows.

"You're a little late, Jeb," I said distastefully as I tapped my foot on the ground.

"Well you see," Jeb started to explain with enthusiasm, "a new episode of Cake Boss was on! The results of the apple a la mode challenge were being revealed, and you know I couldn't miss that!"

"And he wonders why we're losing respect for him….." Nudge whispered under her breath as she stepped out of her room. I chuckled and Fang smirked. That's my girl!

"No one has told me what happened!" Jeb said impatiently.

I simply waved my hand at my room. Jeb looked in and gasped, his face filled with horror and interest.

"Gazzy decided it would be cool the build a bomb and try it out on _my bed_," I explained.

"It wasn't supposed to work. I mean, I made it in, like, 2 minutes. I didn't expect that to happen," Gazzy stated in defense.

"What did it look like?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Oh man, it was totally amazing! The bomb went off, and the whole thing was set on fire! Ashes are all that's left of the bed, and there's even some on the ceiling!" Gazzy answered excitedly.

"Awesome man!" Iggy responded and slapped Gazzy a high five.

"SHUT UP, would you!" I yelled at them. I turned to Jeb and tried to explain. "I told Iggy to take care of Gazzy while I was gone, but he was too wrapped up in his music to give a crap about what was happening!"

"And where were you when all of this happened?" Jeb asked.

"Well, I was just out for a short little flight. See, I haven't stretched my wings for a few—"

Jeb cut me off and shouted, "How many times have I told you not to leave the flock unattended without my permission? I shouldn't have to tell you a million times!"

"But, I really wanted—"

"You're washing the dishes and doing all of the laundry for the next week." Jeb declared.

"But that's not fair, at all! Iggy should —"

"And that's final."

"Ok then," I said suspiciously coolly. I wasn't going to let him see me upset. No, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure. I calmly walked into my room and was about to lay on my bed, but I obviously couldn't. So I settled for sitting on the ground against the wall, my knees pulled into my chest,

_Why was Jeb so hard on me? He would always say "Because you the leader", but that couldn't be the only reason, right? I loved him and all, but times like this really pissed me off. _

I sighed and lied uncomfortably on the ground. A nap seemed like a good idea then.


End file.
